


错误与嫉妒（Error and green-eyed monster）

by MJS375



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJS375/pseuds/MJS375
Summary: 标题/Title：错误与嫉妒（Error and green-eyed monster）作者/Author：MJ'S375弃权声明/Disclaimer：原角色属于Quantic Dream，我并不拥有他们。来源/原文/链接/Source/Link：（我本篇的梗概及部分脑洞）语言/Language: 简体中文（Simplified Chinese）类型/流派/题材/Genre：正剧、喜剧。性向/Categories：BL分级/Rating：限制级（R）进度/Status：连载中字数/篇幅/Word Count/Length：长篇。圈子/原作/Fandom：Quantic Dream的《底特律：成为人类》（互动电影游戏）。角色/人物/Characters：（主要）汉克·安德森（Hank·Anderson）&康纳（Connor）。配对/Relationships/Paring/CP：警探组/汉康【Hank/Connor（#313 248 317-51/成人线康）&Hank←Connor（#313 248 317-52/半机械线康）】。摘要/简介/注释/Summery/Notes：和平线下不久后的汉克和成人线的康纳刚进入同居，还是相互依存状态的时候，平行世界和平线下的即将被报废的机械康来到了汉克的家里，在一阵混乱后，三人暂时共同居住在一起，然后发生种种事情的故事。PS.康纳（#313 248 317-51/成人线康）称为康纳，康纳（#313 248 317-52/半机械线康）称为康52。警告/Warning：作者是一个视频通关和平线（渗透之C菌实况）的云玩家，所以角色崩坏（OOC/按我理解来写）绝对有、伪3P有、私设（胡编乱造）有、原创角色有、主要角色死亡有（后期），请在能接受这些的情况下再阅读好嘛？QAQ你好我好大家好。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一次使用AO3，还不太会，有啥不对的告诉我呀QAQ

错误与嫉妒 01

康52额角闪烁着黄圈，断开与禅意花园的链接之后，睁开眼睛，发现自己似乎站在一栋废弃的大楼内。  
他扫视了一下，模控生命内置的地图档案中没有符合当前地点的档案，于是开启GPS定位自己的地点。  
【网络错误：无法连接】。  
额角黄圈闪烁着，康52微微偏了下头，开启自检模式，同时再次链接禅意花园。  
顿时无数错误和警告的窗口布满了他的视野，使他不得不停下自检和链接，判断了0.1S后，他决定离开这里回到模控生命总部，去接受阿曼妲的最后的指令。  
走出这栋大楼后，他回头再次扫视一次这栋破旧的楼房与周围的废墟，判断这里是底特律即将被推倒重建的无意义的区域，随后他便把这条记录塞到回收站离开了。  
离开废墟走到最近的出租车呼叫点①的过程中，康52不断尝试连接网络和自检，但是与之前的结果一样，还是无数的错误与警告，康52判断自己的机体一定是哪里出了点问题。  
虽然无法开启自检，但是通过视觉和触觉输入设备的检视（俗称自摸自看），自己右臂的机体似乎遭到过什么不明物质的棒状物质重击过，以至于有一块的模拟皮肤一直保持着合成材料的白色，无法转换为拟人形态。  
奇怪的是除了右边手臂有块损伤以外，自己的机体似乎没有什么其他损伤，可是就是无法连接网络，康52没注意到的是，从他睁开眼睛开始，他的LED一直都在闪烁着黄色的光，似乎【有些什么程序】一直在占据着他的CPU疯狂地在进行着运算。  
在距离呼叫点50米的时候，本来一直忽视周围人类目光的康52终于停了下来。他停下来并不是因为那些人类对自己的议论，而是他眼前的那块挂在街角的全息屏幕所播放的内容——  
国会将于3日后9点与仿生人首领马库斯进行第一轮仿生人人权相关事项进行谈判。  
瞬间康52的CPU运转速率达到了一个可怕的速度，额角的LED也在疯狂的转着红色。  
【警告：CPU利用率高于95%，启动强制终止无关进程应急程序】。  
康52的LED快速闪了三下红色，然后暗了下去，他也顺着程序站在原地，关闭了视觉感受器，闭上了眼睛。  
三秒后，康52的LED重新闪了下蓝色，然后慢慢转换成黄色，他也重新睁开眼睛。  
【对比数据成功，分析中……】  
【结论一：自身记忆被覆盖/修改过，以至于与当前事实冲突。可能性：5%。】  
【结论二：在自己断开与禅意花园的链接和被转运到废弃站之间发生过什么事件，以至于自己出现在废弃站以外的地方。可能性：90%。】  
【结论三：其他。可能性5%。】  
【采取行动：移动到模控生命总部后待命。】  
就在康52采取行动的半秒后，他的视觉接收器捕捉到一辆车的影像，就那个刹那，那个残像像是上个世纪末网络上流行的那种突然弹出吓人图片吓人的小程序一样，瞬间把那个画面提到他的视觉画面上，放大铺满。  
【GP8-790②，这辆过时的手动挡车的所有人是汉克·安德森。驾驶员背影对比，与汉克·安德森相似程度为99.9%】。  
一时间，康52的程序再次不受控制，视觉窗口被破碎的记忆文件给覆盖了。  
……  
“你知道你的指令应该被塞到哪里吗？”  
……  
“我说，够了。”  
……  
“你究竟把我当成什么？一笔数据吗？”  
“你那该死的程式里的一个「0」或「1」，是吗？”  
“你就是这样看待人类吗，你这个混蛋！？”  
……  
“……杀死你不在我的任务范围内。”  
……  
“……你只是个机器！”  
最后闪过的那声“机器”似乎超过了康52他听觉感受器的极限，一时间他【不由得像人一样】蹲下捂住了自己的耳朵试图减少所受到的伤害。然后，他的CPU利用率再次飙升到一个可怕的程度，以至于他再次重新掌控自己身体的控制权的时候，发现了自己站在一栋熟悉的建筑的门前。  
【O前任N：&*…￥#………%#￥……&按P门铃】。  
眼前的视觉屏幕显示的字符错乱的跳动着，【不知出于什么状态】，他却【知道】这个代表什么，伸出右手，【直直的】按下那个金色的按钮不动。  
刺耳的铃声也掩盖不住屋内传来的隐约的电视播放声。  
“…哪个混蛋在这个点他X的这样按…”  
门打开的一瞬间，康52不用开检测只是看着就知道，眼前这个眼中倒映着疯狂转着红色LED红色的自己的影像，穿着居家服拿着啃过的半个汉堡的是汉克·安德森。  
“…铃啊？”  
木然地吐完剩下的最后两个音，手中拿着的半个汉堡掉落了的汉克·安德森和康纳（#313 248 317-52）相顾无言。  
“……副队长，出了什么事吗？”  
和汉克·安德森身着疑似亲子装的康纳（#313 248 317-51）从门后探出身来。  
一时间空气都仿佛凝固了。  
相扑似乎是察觉到了什么，扑腾跑了过来，围着三人转了一圈，然后嗅了嗅汉克掉在地上的汉堡，打了个呜咽的哈欠后转回自己的窝旁躺了下去。  
“……你进来吧。”汉克似乎最先回过神来发出声音，拉起康52的右手把他拉进屋内。  
—TBC—  
想知道更多可以点一下（我本篇的梗概及部分脑洞）这里看看。  
①就是康纳去找汉克时乘坐的出租车停在似乎是转专用停车点的那个闪光位置，我不知道叫啥，就这么称呼了吧，见谅：P  
②看实况知道车牌号的，然而我实在不识车，写不出汉克的车的型号，所以具体描写跳过，哪位知道的朋友可以告诉我吗？233


	3. 错误与嫉妒 03

错误与嫉妒 03

说出那句话后，康52感觉自己几乎破顶的压力值骤然降下大半，与压力值一起跌落的，似乎还有别的什么东西。

“……好吧，好吧。”汉克听到康52的回答，确认了眼前的两个人不会再次打起来后，才放开康纳。接着，在两个康纳的注视下，汉克在原地反复走了几下，然后左手拖住架在胸前的右手肘上，右手捏了下眉头，然后侧过头对康纳说“康纳，你和这位……康纳在这里等我一下，我去车库拿个东西。”

然后汉克拿起放在电视旁边的架子上的一串钥匙走向大门，拉开门的瞬间，又回头望向一起标准的站着看着自己的康纳们，盯着康纳的眼睛，强调了句：“别打坏【任何】东西。”

“明白（Got it）。”这次是异口同声的回答。

汉克摆出了个看到桌面上披萨馊掉了的表情，然后小声说着什么关上了大门。

屋内再次安静下来，康纳和康52面面相觑了一会后，康52【看】到康纳用含有35％警惕30％威胁15％疑惑20％无法分析的语气说到：“【你】……坐在沙发的那边吧（康52没有动作），我【预计】汉克已经有了对策，【我们】只需要这样【坐着等待】。”

康52没有说话，只是听到康纳说到汉克已经有了对策之后，才【听取了】康纳要求，坐在沙发的最左边，和坐在沙发最右边的康纳继续对视。

“按理来说，52号机体的【我】是不存在了，从我在耶利哥【醒来】的那一刻，阿曼妲已经给模控生命传达命令，把我的【备份机体】全部封锁销毁……虽然留下了60号的【我】作为RK800康纳型仿生人最后任务【刹车板】，但是当时RK900康纳型仿生人86号已经通过最后的测试，就算60号的【我】任务失败，下次启动的也只会是RK900#313 248 317-87……”

康52静静听着康纳用累赘的语言在交换数据的时候就已经知道的情报，交叉相握的手指却不由自主握紧了。

“……所以，抱歉，在看到【来历不明】的【你】的时候我必须提高警惕。”

不知什么时候换到新闻频道的电视，正播放着人们对开始被承认是新型智慧生命的仿生人的讨论。

“况且，我也没办法【叫醒】【你】，你的【组成部分】我能看到的只有一片乱码，和坚固的红墙。”

——我不承认仿生人这种【玩意】是【活的】！这绝对是【某家公司】搞得鬼，你们看看自从他们的【商品】上市以来，给我们都带来了什么！失业！失业！还是失业！我们……

“【你】对【我们】来说，是【危险的】。”

“该死，这玩意怎么这么重！”门乒地被撞开，带着雪花和寒气走进来的汉克，双手托着个约半米长的黑色正方形的黑色金属外壳的箱子。箱子似乎很沉，以至于汉克用力到脸都上血气弥漫，一片发红。

右手共同触碰到箱子的一角时，康纳和康52微妙的停了一下，然后【一左一右】站好，按照汉克的指示，把这个0.51吨的箱子放到沙发面前。

“行了什么都先别问，康纳，去帮我把桌上的笔记本电脑拿过来。”汉克一屁股摊到沙发上，对康纳挥了挥手。

微微起身的康52看了眼已经起身的康纳，默默的坐了回去，结束了和康纳一起去拿笔记本电脑的动作进程。

分析：钨钢合金制品，三层框架结构，内容物：无有效网络连接，无资料，推测为特别定制的仿生人修复材料组。

“该死，这个插头……是接这边吧？行了康纳你不用过来也别问为什么，我自己接好就行……”汉克翻开了金属箱子的最上层：里面是各种连接线，一个有着德牧狗耳的发箍形状的东西，一副有连线的手套、背心、脚套，两个200ml的蓝血袋，以及一个疑似能直接接到部分仿生人耳后的特制U盘。

“……康纳，别用那种眼神看我……该死！”把自己的笔记本电脑和金属箱子连接好，开始运行某个人所说的驱动程序后，汉克像是终于注意到了康纳的求知的表情，一副患了皮炎的样子上下抓挠了一会，才解答这个箱子的来源“咳……你们仿生人和人类的结构还是有不一样的地方，如果遇到什么紧急情况，人类的急救物品对你们也起不了什么作用……”

一边说着，汉克一边自然的搂住了康纳，连带拍了拍他的肩膀：“于是我就顺便联络了某个人……让他给我送来个，什么纳米修复诊疗器……总之，就是个能快速【治疗】你的玩意……上次你那样子真的差点吓坏我了……”

“……本来今天晚点就送你的，毕竟我和你说过把这里当成家，为家人准备点急救用品是理所应当的吧……”汉克撇头看了下仍然保持着0012#坐姿的康52，他现在被康纳死死回抱着动弹不得，但是康52背后的圣诞树尖上的金星的反光依旧可见“现在你的【兄弟】似乎遇到了点麻烦，你不介意我稍微……呃，我说康纳你放松一下，放松……”

“……咳，【这位康纳】？”汉克捞起箱子里的那个有着德牧狗耳的发箍，递给康52，示意他戴上。

“副…汉克，我没有任何问题。”像是思考完毕了什么，康52的LED从黄蓝交圈转成了平稳的蓝色，他平静地说“【我的程序】没有【任何问题】。”

—TBC—

老汉：孩子不肯吃药打针怎么办？


End file.
